


Things May Change But I'm Still Here

by cjoycoolio



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, SaruMi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>self explanatory title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things May Change But I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a five minute drabble tagged meme on Tumblr but then I decided to continue it. I almost didn't post this but my friend Rache said she liked it so I decided to post it :P Anyways this is un-betaed. Enjoy!

Saruhiko was used to this kind of treatment. It’s not uncommon for him to feel this way. But things have changed. Meeting him he thought things would be different. He thought that things would be better.

But then HOMRA came along and he lost the one friend he thought cared. His parents abandoned him.  He never thought Misaki would ever do this to him. But he did. He left him all alone for these hooligans.

And now he calls him a traitor. Just his luck. Saruhiko  couldn’t take watching him. Not when his attention was elsewhere. So he left. He did what Misaki had did to him and abandoned his friendship.  Saruhiko always wondered what changed and what could have gone differently if he had just told him what was wrong but never acted on it. Didn’t have the energy to do so.

Saruhiko scratched the scar on his chest and clicks his tongue. It was pointless to think of useless things like that. Misaki isn’t coming back and there is no way in hell he is returning back to that crumby place again. This is where he is going to stay. A distance away from HOMRA and the memories that the place held. Everything just pushed the back of his mind.

 Never could they return to their past life, even if they both wanted to. Things have changed. They’re different people than they were back then. They’ll never be the same.  Even so Saruhiko couldn’t stop hoping and wishing for the day to come. The day Misaki realizes his huge mistake of leaving him behind.

Saruhiko sighs as he finally turns around from the scene that stood before his eyes. The scene of  Misaki laughing and smiling with his fellow clansmen. It was just unbearable to watch any longer. He hated so much how its always been this way. Him on the outside looking in. Always apart from the scene and never included.  “It’s nothing I’m not used to” he mutters to himself as he continues walking away.

“SARU!” 

And just like that Saruhiko stops. Did he hear that right? Was his mind playing tricks on him? He didn’t even want to turn around to check. Too afraid to see the same old scene once again.

“SARU!” 

Saruhiko felt a shiver run down his spine. That was definitely Misaki’s voice alright. He closes his eyes and sighs before he decided to keep on walking. 

Loud footsteps only rang closer to him and before he knew it Misaki was right beside him. He clicks his tongue. ‘What do you want, Misaki? Shouldn’t you get back to your dumb clan” he says harshly, not even sparing him a glance as he continues to walk forward.

“Oi. You idiot. I’m just returning this to you. You dropped it, dumbass” he states before handing Saruhiko his PDA.

Saruhiko eyes widen a bit before they narrowed. “I didn’t hear it drop. I would have noticed.”

Misaki scoffs. “Are you implying i stole it only to return it to you? Are you stupid?”

Saruhiko rolls his eyes. “No, but you are dumb enough to do something that stupid” he retorts back.

Misaki growls. “Well fine. See if I ever help you again” he states before shoving the PDA at Saruhiko’s chest and turning around, practically stomping away.

Saruhiko could only watch with mild amusement before that rotten feeling came back again. The feeling he is so used to feeling ever since he’s been left alone. The feeling of watching the people you knew and love just walk away. He clicks his tongue again. “How bothersome” he mutters before turning back around. He stares down at his PDA before deciding to scroll through it and he nearly drops it at what he sees.

_“Don’t forget our dream. No matter what its ours and no one else’s. Our small world”._

Saruhiko spares a glance towards Misaki and to his surprise his gaze was met by his hazel hues. Misaki grins cheekily at him. Saruhiko couldn’t help but chuckle. Things may never be the same as they were in the past. Things may have changed for better or for worse. They may never achieve their dream together but one fact remains certain. Misaki has always had his back and he always had his. Its funny how one simple thing could make him feel like he wasn’t alone and forgotten about.  “That dam idiot” he mutters to himself before rolling his eyes at Misaki. He then simply turns around a small smile placed on his face as he quickly types up a reply and clicks send.

  
_“I haven’t. I won’t. I can never forget it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos! ;D


End file.
